


Borderline Creepy

by ReddieSpaghetti



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Daddy Kink, Eddies a perverted creeper, Filthy, M/M, POV Eddie Kaspbrak, POV Richie Tozier, Punishment, Roommates, Sex Toys, Spanking, Top Richie Tozier, but Richie loves it.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReddieSpaghetti/pseuds/ReddieSpaghetti
Summary: College Fiction.What happens when Eddies room-mate Richie Tozier, plans to spend the weekend away? Eddie forms a borderline, filthy, creepy plan to play. Does his plan backfire or does he get to have his fun? That's the beginning of their story, but certainly not their ending.(Decided to turn my one shot story, into a chaptered story)





	1. When Eddie realizes that he is definitely going to go to hell.

**Author's Note:**

> (Sorry for any mistakes!)  
> This first chapter is honestly pure smut. Its very graphic. So if that isn't your thing, then I wouldn't continue reading this.

Eddies Pov~

 

This is probably one of the most filthiest things that he has ever done. Scratch that, this is the filthiest. It is honestly borderline fucking creepy filthy, and he knew it. He has done many perverted things, obviously seeing as he was a growing young male in college, in his early twenties, but this was really something fucking else. Who does that shit? Only perverted creepers thats who! Eddie Kaspbrak, thats who! 

This was definitely worse then when his best friend Mike spent the night at his house, and was lying on the floor in his sleeping bag fast asleep, while Eddie was laying in his bed, very much still awake, with his hands down in his boxers, fondling himself, as he watched his friends sleeping face. He didn't even have a crush on his friend, but he was just a lonely gay kid in Derry, Maine, most likely the only fag in town, and he wouldn’t lie his best friend was good to look at, and besides he was so fucking horny and needed relief! And he sure fucking got it that night! Was it his fault that his wang got hard while his friend was sleeping and that he was not going to fall asleep until he got rid of his problem? Okay so yes it 'was' technically his fault, and he certainly didn't have to go creeping on his best friend while he was having some fun wang time, but his dick hurt alright? Thats his excuse and he will die with it. 

Eddie tried to not be so perverted, closing his eyes and tried to visualize some hot celebrity or anyone else, but unfortunately that just didn't work, not when there was a hot male sleeping in his bedroom. You can just say that in the morning he made some excuse to kick his friend out, and for the next week or two he lied saying he was grounded and couldn't hang out, because he was to embarrassed to face his friend. Like seriously who does that shit, stroking your dick, while watching your friend sleep? Some pervert. Eddie Kaspbrak, thats who!

Its even more dirtier then him getting a stiffy during church one Sunday morning when he was about sixteen, because one of the older boys in choir was hot. He had felt his cheeks blushing the whole time he was sitting on that uncomfortable fucking wooden bench, next to his mother, as he tried to concentrate. It didn't help that his mom kept on shooting him confused, annoyed glances, and elbowing him as a warning to pay attention! Lets just say that thanks to his mom, his erection died not long after. Though he still felt filthy. Who does that shit, thinking naughty thoughts and getting a stiffy while in church of all places! Eddie Kaspbrak does, thats who! 

But, hey I mean at least he didn't get a stiffy because of the priest right, that makes him slightly less pervy right? Okay so maybe not. Thats when he realized that he was going to go to hell. YOU JUST DO NOT GET HORNY IN A CHURCH! Your dick doesn't get fucking hard in a church! Fuck if his mother only knew what her innocent 'Eddie Bear' truly thought about in church, she would have a fucking heart attack! What she didn’t know wouldn't hurt her right?

Shit its even more fucking perverted then him getting an erection during class last semester, as he completely ignored what was going on in class, his ears didn't hear what the professor was instructing. Eddie had absolutely no fucking idea what the assignment even was! All he knew was that he couldn't take his eyes off of his professor, the other thing was that he had gotten an erection. Thankfully nobody could see his tented skinny jeans from where he was sitting, and that the class was an hour and a half, so he had plenty of time to cool down and go soft. Or did he? 

No, that wasn't exactly true, he couldn't take his damn eyes off of the man, his mouth was watering in hunger, his cheeks were glowing pink, his heart was pounding, and his dick was fucking hard as a rock nearly the whole time he was in class. Which ended up with him nearly having a panic attack towards the end, thankfully he had his inhaler inside his jean pocket, and calmed the fuck down. That was his excuse for booking it and getting the fuck out of class, and his professor bought it, knowing that he had panic attacks occasionally. Who does that shit, becoming hard as a rock because of their professor? Which is fucking creepy! Sexy or not, its wrong. Eddie Kaspbrak does, thats who! 

So who made sure they didn't jack off and orgasm the whole week, when they found out that their sexy as fuck room mate was spending the weekend with some friends from home, and he wanted to have some fun while he had their dorm room all by himself, so he made sure he didn't get any relief at all, just so it would be that amazing later on? Eddie Kaspbrak, thats who!

Who made sure to plug his needy ass up with an anal plug for the whole day yesterday? Who even went to classes like that, and suffered with that torture literally all day and night? Who had to make up lies when people gave him strange glances and asked if he was alright. Who didn't take his butt plug out of his ass until about half an hour ago? Who the fuck does that? Eddie Kaspbrak, thats who! 

Who was currently laying on their sexy dorm mates bed, someone who he fought with constantly and who he honestly wasn't even friends with because he pretty much hated him, because he was annoying as hell, but wanted to get fucked by him so badly. So when he found out the other male wasn't going to be around this weekend, he planned on having some fun in /his/ bed, because this was the best next thing to getting fucked by him. Right? Right!

Laying on Richie Toziers bed, music blasting, his lap top was playing one of his favorite gay porn, with a black haired male fucking a shorter brunette male, that he completely stopped paying attention to because his attention was else wear. He had a vibrator up his needy asshole, refusing to grip onto his poor fucking hard cock just yet, that hasn't gotten attention all week and is dying to burst, and it actually fucking was starting to hurt, with his dorm mates pillow that smelt like his colon, that he oh so loved, onto his face, as he tried his hardest to keep himself from screaming. Who the fuck does that? Eddie Kaspbrak, thats who! This was beyond filthy! It was creepy. Borderline creepy! It was wrong! He definitely was going to go to hell! You don't go masturbating on your room mates bed!!!Bad, bad Eddie! 

Eddie was a fucking perverted creeper that deserved to be locked up or some shit! It didn't even matter if he was planning on washing Richies sheets before the other male came home and noticed anything off. You don't jack off on your room mates bed! Friend or not, it was wrong! So fucking wrong! Fucking filthy! Sick! Yet no matter how filthy and wrong it was, he was fucking enjoying himself, and was pretty close to screaming because he accidentally pushed his pink vibrator even farther up his hole, hitting his prostate, and it felt all kinds of wonderful! Even though he felt slightly guilty and dirty as fuck, he slammed that pink fucker right back in, moaning as it hit that delicious, sweet spot once again, occasionally whimpering and moaning Richies name. 

His ass was just to happy at the moment, and his cock was begging for attention, for him to care to much at the moment and for him to stop his /play time/ just yet. Eddie tortured his body so much this week, that he deserved this. He fucking deserved it, okay! Perverted or not he deserved it! Because if Eddie didn't hurry up and orgasm soon, he would fucking scream. Literally. Haha. Kidding, he was going to end up screaming either way, whether he came right now or not. Thankfully he was smart enough to blast music, so that none of his neighbors could hear him. He embarrassingly got kind of loud while he was in pleasure, even while he was alone. 

After he came, he would deal with his guilt, he would avoid Richie Tozier as much as he could, which lets face it seeing as they weren't friends, it wouldn't be that hard. The only thing that would be hard is his dick. Unfortunately. All the fucking time. Like always. Because Richie Tozier is Eddie Kaspbraks guilty pleasure after all. No matter how much he tells himself to stop fantasizing over Richie, his dick doesn't listen to him, neither does his ass. 

Eddie turned the setting on his vibrator higher, and shoved the pink silicone fake dick up his ass harder and faster, with the pillow still over his face, moaning wantonly. Despite that he was being borderline creepy and filthy as fuck, he doesn't regret doing this. Not one bit. He was having way too much fun and was in so much pleasure that he couldn't regret this decision. His ass was happy, his dick was happy, therefore he was happy. It was probably the best decision he made all week. Joking, this was the only decision he made all week, besides for to use his dildo or his vibrator, and his vibrator always wins. Maybe he will regret it later on, but he was far to gone to concentrate about anything besides for fucking his needy asshole and chasing his fucking orgasm! 

Eddie deserved this after all of the torture that he put himself through this week! For all of the times that fucking asshole teased him from just existing! Like how the fuck dare Richie, for being so hot! So he won't fucking regret it! He was too sexually frustrated to regret anything! And fuck Richie Tozier, he may just decide to do this every time he leaves his room. Okay, just kidding. He wasn't that much of a desperate slut. Maybe only on the nights that Richie spent with his buddies? Shit, he truly 'was' a desperate slut that was desperate for Richie Toziers dick. He was sick! He needed help! 

 

 

Richie's Pov~  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Richie was on his way, driving back towards his university. He was slightly bummed out because his best friends had invited him to spend the night at their apartment this weekend. The plan was to get drunk and survive on take out food the whole weekend. Perhaps throw a party, and most likely after getting smashed he would pick a random flavor of the night and fuck them all night long in his buddy Bill's spare room. But no. The plans had changed at the last minute. His fucking best friend Stanley had caught the flu and Bill being the best boyfriend in the world canceled his plans with everyone to stay home and take care of his boy. 

Which is understandable, Bill would be a fucking shitty ass boyfriend if he didn't do that, but yet had a party instead. He would have wanted to kick Bills ass for doing that to Stan. But fuck Bill and fuck Stanster for getting sick and ruining their amazing weekend! He was excited all week long. After Bill canceled the plans for their party, Bev decided to ditch him as well, to spend the weekend at Benny boys apartment so that they could get it on all night long instead. Which if he had someone he would probably tell his friends to fuck off as well, so he could fuck all night. He was selfish like that. 

Richie had nobody else to chill with this weekend, so he was stuck in his dorm all weekend long with his room mate 'Eddie Kasprak', who he didn't get along with and would most likely fucking bitch at him all weekend. Like he usually did when he had no plans. He was looking forward to that. Not! The only thing that he liked about his dorm mate, was he was the sexiest fucking twink that he has ever met! He was a sassy little bitch, feisty as fuck like a firecracker! He was so fucking adorable and sexy as fuck! He always wore short as fuck shorts that honestly left nothing at all to imagine, and tight as fuck skinny jeans, that always showed off his ass, and his ass was like begging to be fucked! Or spanked. He'd definitely tap that ass. He stayed up quite often with an erection that he willed away late at night. Richie never had any luck though and always ended up jacking off with filthy visualizations of his room mate. 

Richie quickly parked into a parking spot that wasn't to far away from his dorm hall. He grabbed his keys, opened his door, grabbed his over night bag and got out of the car, closing his trucks door gently, not wanting to harm his baby. Trashmouth then locked his truck up, and then headed in the direction to his dorm hall. Not in a hurry because he knew that Kaspbrak would say something cocky, amused that his plans got changed, and they would end up getting into a fight because Richie was already pissed off. That was what he was expecting as soon as he walked into their shared dorm room. 

That isn't what he had gotten when he walked into their shared dorm room. Not at all. Before he even reached his room he had heard his music blasting down the hallway, which had caused the twenty one year old mans eyes to raise in confusing. Eddie never fucking listened to loud music! Actually Eddie always busted his balls whenever he blasted his music. Yelling at him to turn his music down because he was studying or trying to sleep. Which he always ignored until Eddie asked him nicely. Or threw fucking shoes at him, or anything that he could reach. As soon as a shoe gets thrown at his head, he shuts off his music. Because when there is a shoe, there is always another fucking shoe to that pair. No thank you, he didn't need another shoe slammed into his head. 

So when he opened up his bedroom door, his mouth ready to crack some cocky joke about the blasting music, only before he could say anything his words were swallowed, as he stood there shocked at what he was seeing. The male blinked, then blinked once again and then another time. What the actual fuck? What was going on here? Was he seeing things? He blinked once more. He took his coke glasses off, and quickly cleaned them onto his Hawaiian shirt, thinking that maybe they had gotten to dirty, and was making him see shit that wasn't really there.

Richie placed his glasses back where they belonged on his face, and realized that his eye sight was actually correct right now. Which was a shocker because he was blind as a bat! Yes his room mate, Eddie fucking Kaspbrak, was lying on top of his bed, naked, spread out masturbating, with his pillow shoved tightly against his face. He had no idea how the little guy could breath actually, but that was besides the point. The point was, the little twink was fucking himself with a fucking pink vibrator on his bed. HIS BED! Well hello there, little Richie, thank you for joining us. 

Richie continued standing there, after he quickly shut the door quietly and locked it, before anybody could see into his room. He couldn't keep his eyes off of the action on his bed. It was the most action his bed has gotten in awhile and he wasn't even getting any action in his own bed! Which he was starting to feel jealous about. It was his bed, he deserved some action too! 

What a fucking sight to see. Is it Christmas already? Because it sure looks like Christmas had come early for Trashmouth. He was a real good boy this year and was happy with his present. Alright joking, he wasn't good at all. Actually he was probably extra bad if he was honest with you, but that isn't the point. The point was that Eddie fucking Kaspbrak, his pain of an ass room mate, who had an ass to die for, was masturbating on his bed! Without him.

The little shit had obviously planned for this all along and jumped to it as soon as he left to spend the weekend with his friends. Who the fuck knew if this was the first time that this has happened. Has the twink been masturbating in his bed this whole time, whenever he left the room? If he hasn't been lusting after Eddie Spaghetti for months, and if his dick wasn't getting hard, he would probably consider this fucking creepy. But he has wanted to fuck Eddie for a long time, literally since he laid eyes on him, and his dick just kept on getting harder. His dick doesn't care if this is creepy or not, his dick was happy! A happy dick means a happy Dick Tozier. 

What the fuck should he do? Should he back out of the room silently and leave, so that he didn't embarrass the little dude? No fuck that shit! Eds was fucking himself on his bed, with a fucking v i b r a t o r! Which was kinky as fuck if you asked him! You don't just jack off and shove things up your tight asshole in your room mates bed, especially if you aren't even friends with them. So no he wouldn't be leaving to spare the guys dignity. Richie wasn't that nice of a guy. If anything he should be fucking punished for doing this dirty sin on his bed without even inviting Richie! The nerve of that fucker! Not inviting Richie to the party, should have been a fucking sin. It was beyond rude. If Richie jacked off on Eddies bed, he would have been sure to invite Eddie. Not that he would do that, because he wasn't a creeper like his roomie. 

So what does Richie do? While the other male was still distracted, shoving his vibrator in and out of his tight little hole, with Richie's pillow still on his face trying to hide his whimpering sounds, which turned Richie on even more, the black curly haired man walked silently over to his dresser, and pulled open his top drawer that he had his boxers inside. He browsed around in it for a moment and grabbed a few things, a condom, some lube, and a cock ring. The male debated on grabbing his handcuffs, but decided against them for now. Richie believed that Eddie was probably so far gone that he could do anything right at this exact moment and the shorter male would allow it, and beg for more. But he didn't want to risk scaring Eddie too much, not everybody was into getting chained down after all. Maybe next time?

Richie quickly unbuttoned his red and white Hawaiian shirt, tossing the material onto the floor, and worked on his belt, tugging it off. The male then unbuttoned his black jeans, kicking his sneakers off, and then tugging the tight jeans down to the ground, kicking them off, then toeing his socks off as well. Richie then yanked his boxers down to the ground next, his dick was so happy to be free right now. When Eddie moaned his name, which was muffled against his pillow, Richie smirked, and wrapped his fingers around himself and gave his cock a few tugs, biting his lip to keep quiet, enjoying the males whimpering and whining. Richie could tell that Eddie was getting close by all of the delicious sounds he was making, even though his dick wasn't being touched. We can't have that, now can we? No the little fucker needs to pay before his dick can burst with joy. Literally. 

Richie smirked, as he walked over to his bed, his fingers tugging his dick once more, then letting himself go. His eyes ran all over Eddies ass and then his leaking dick, licking his lips when he saw pre cum slipping down his purple head. He groaned wanting to taste it, so he did just that. He placed his condom and the lube on the bed, keeping the cock ring inside his hand. Richie then lowered his head down so he was in front of Eddies penis, and he gave a little kitten lick, licking the younger males pre cum off of the tip of his head, echoing Eddies moaning at the delicious taste. He grabbed the males mushroom head and sucked it into his mouth for a few seconds, enjoying Eddies whimpering reactions to someone engulfing his penis into his mouth. 

“Riiichie!”Eddie panted, surprised, his hand stalling the vibrator. 

Before Eddie could enjoy having someones mouth on his dick too much, he pulled his lips away with a pop, giving his head one more kitten lick. Richie then placed his cock ring onto Eddies dick, keeping him from cumming anytime soon. He doesn't deserve the right to cum quite yet. He was a filthy boy. Filthy boys don't get to cum when they want to! Filthy boys need to beg to cum. Then perhaps afterwards he will be nice. 

“Well Christmas must have came early for me tonight, Darling. Its too fucking bad though, because I would have enjoyed unwrapping my gift.”Richie said, in a husky voice, when Eddie finally realized that he wasn't alone anymore, causing him to moan loudly, with a squeak at the end, pushing the pillow off of his face. 

That yes someone just placed his dick into their mouth. That no he wasn't hallucinating. He wasn't having any sex fantasies about his roommate. After watching Eddie blink his eyes a few times in confusion, eying the other male. Richie watched the other males cheeks glow in embarrassment at getting caught, a smirk tugging onto his face, loving the males embarrassment. He wished that he had a fucking camera right now!

Richie could tell that Eddie was startled and was torn on what to do. He was caught and he wasn't sure if he should bolt the fuck out of there, or continue. Yet he was a selfish ass and he was so hard that his dick was actually starting to hurt. He knew that by experience. 

So Richie took the situation into his own hands. Richie quickly straddled the startled man, and swatted Eddies hand away from his vibrator, tugging it out slowly, as not wanting to hurt the sensitive man, ignoring the other males desperate whining. Richie held Eddies waist down when he had tried to clench tightly onto the toy. He placed the silicone toy on his bed, next to the lube and condom. 

“Wow Eds, I didn't realize that you could ever be this fucking filthy! Fucking your needy twink ass on my bed? You 'Mr. Germophobe', clean freak! I won't even lie, I am fucking loving it. When I say I, I mean my dick. Its begging to burst for joy!”Richie joked, chuckling at his own joke, tugging his own penis once more. 

“Richieee.”Eddie whined, his cheeks still glowing pink from embarrassment, his brown eyes watching his roommates every movement, licking his lips when he saw Richies cock. 

“Shhh Eddie Spaghetti, let me think on what to do with you. Because after all you were a bad boy. Beyond filthy, and you deserve some type of punishment, don't you think?”Richie asked, running his thumb on top of Eddies mushroom head, causing the other male to whine. “Yes I think so. Naughty boys don't deserve any rewards.” He placed his hand on his chin, thinking. “You are definitely not allowed to cum until I give you permission, which I know will in fact drive you fucking crazy because If I am right you were about to cum soon, right?”He asked, smirking at Eddie, stroking the males blushing cheek.

Eddie bucked upwards, grinding his hard cock onto the other males leg, wanting some friction. He let out a loud whine. “Fuccckkk please Richhhhieeee!”He begged. “I'm fucking sorry! I'll be a good boy! I'll do anything! But, please let me fucking cum!”He whined, bucking upwards once more. 

“Not right now baby doll, you don't deserve any special treatment darling. Not yet. You'll have to work for it.”Richie said, as he crawled up towards Eddies body, straddling his neck, gripping his dick hard with one hand. “Actually I decided that naughty boys do deserve treats. Now open wide, sweetheart. You like creamy treats, right Eds?”He asked, stroking Eddies jaw with his fingers, waiting for him to open up. “Because I promise you are in for a real treat.” He continued rubbing Eddies jaw when the male didn't open his mouth right away, he glared at the younger male gripping harder onto his jaw, and poking the males lips with his finger, forcing it open. 

Eddies eyes were trained on Richies and he saw that he was close to being disappointed, and if he didn't open his mouth wide for him right now, he was going to be pissed and his punishment would last longer. Eddie did a filthy sin, he deserved whatever Richie had planned on doing to him. Eddie wouldn't even lie, his dick twitched in excitement just thinking about it, so when Richie placed his finger at his mouth, he opened wide for him, sucking onto his finger. “I'll be good for you Richie, I promise.”He whispered, sucking onto the males finger for a few more seconds, then let it go with a loud 'pop', the male kept his mouth open, waiting for his treat. 

Richie grinned at the other male, rubbing his red lips. “I know you will darling, because your ass is so needy is probably dying to be fucked, right?”He asked, continuing to stroke his lips. “You’d like that right, Eds? You want me to fuck your tight, needy little asshole, right Sweetheart?” 

Eddie whimpered, bucking his hips upwards again, “Yes, pleaseeee Richie. Please fuck me!”He begged.

Richie moved his finger from the males lips, gripped onto his dick, guiding it to Eddies lips. He rubbed his tip on the males lips. “Then be a good boy, and open up for me, Love. If you want me to fuck you and if you want to cum tonight, you'll open your pretty mouth like the good cock-sucking slut that you are, and prove to me that you are sorry and deserve to be fucked.” The older male continued to rub his dick on the younger males lips.

Eddie eyed his roommate, knowing that he was serious, he then glanced downwards at the cock in front of his lips. The male immediately opened his mouth just wide enough for the tip to enter his mouth, he suckled onto it gently, sucking it as he would a lollipop.

Richie closed his eyes, moaning, “Ah, thats it my sweet boy.”He rubbed the males cheek softly as his tip was sucked. He decided to go easy on him for now, before he really started to fuck the fuck out of his mouth. His roommate has to get used to his big dick in his mouth first. He could give him that. Richie may be an asshole, but he wasn't that cruel.

Eddie smiled around the mans dick when he was praised. He swirled his tongue around the tip softly, before guiding the mans dick into his mouth slowly, he made sure to swallow so he could deep throat him and not gag. He pulled him out of his mouth and then swallowed him up hole once again, causing the other male to moan in pleasure. 

“Good job, Darling. I always knew that you would be a good little cock sucker.”Richie stated, with a moan. Eddie glanced at Richie, sucking onto his tip once again, he stroked his balls as a thank you for the praise. 

Richie grinned, “You think you can take more, baby? Open your mouth as wide as you can, and do not forget to breath.” When he saw the other male nod his head and obey him, he took charge. Richie slammed his dick hard into Eddies mouth, over and over, which caused Eddie to whimper, and Richie to moan. Richie slammed his cock in once again, leaving his dick in the other males mouth, choking him. “Ohhh, holy shit, feels so good.”Richie groaned, closing his eyes for a minute. 

Richie finally pulled his dick out of the males mouth so he could breath. “Take a deep breath, Eds, because I'm not done with you yet. Soon okay?” The older male glanced at the man under him, watching him take a few deep breaths, nodding his head in understanding. He then finally opened his mouth as wide as he could once again, waiting for the dick to slide back into his mouth. Who was Richie to keep Eddie waiting? 

Trashmouth shoved his cock back inside the mans mouth, groaning, he then tugged his erection out, slamming back into his mouth. He did that for several more minutes. He even choked him on his cock once again, enough to get the mans eyes to water. He finally pulled away, knowing that the man had enough of his cock choking him. “That was fucking amazing, Eddie.”He smiled at him, stroking his cheek once again. “You can give me a blow job anytime you want, I would definitely not be saying no to you.”He joked, even though he was still so fucking hard and wanted to cum. 

Eddie glanced at him, a few tears slipped from his eyes, that Richie licked away. “Pleaseeee Richie, pleaseeee.”He whimpered, bucking his hips upwards. “I really am sorry, I will do literally anything that you want of me, but please let me cum now. It hurts. Badly.”He whined, a few more tears slipping from his eyes. 

Richie stroked his cheek, shushing him. “Shhh, shhhh baby, shhh.” The man peppered kisses on the males teary cheeks, he then kissed him softly, trying to calm him down.  
“ I know it hurts baby, and I know that you are that needy that you would allow me to do anything that I wanted to you right now.”He stated, kissing his lips once again, before pulling away from him. “But, I'm sorry Love, your punishment isn't over.”

Eddie whined, bucking upwards at that.

Richie grabbed his hips, pinning him to the bed. “Soon though, alright baby? Soon. Can you be a good boy for me, for a little while longer?”He asked, lowering his hand between then to stroke Eddies dick a few times, giving him some friction. He pulled his hand away. 

Eddie whimpered, then took a deep breath, nodding his head, his eyes glancing into the man on top of his, huskily whispering, “Yes, daddy. I promise to be good.”

Richie's dick twitched happily at that, which was weird, but his dick didn't care and loved it. “Good boy, Eds. Now I want you to be a good boy for daddy and get on your hands and knees facing the wall. Can you do that for me?”He asked. Richie watched Eddie nod his head and obey him, rolling over and getting onto his hands and knees. 

The man rubbed the other males asscheeks softly, squeezing them. “Thats a good boy.”He continued rubbing him for a moment, before he pulled his hand back and spanked Eddie softly. Again he didn't want to scare him. When he whimpered but didn't try to get away, he spanked him once again slightly harder this time. Richie then spanked him hard, which caused Eddie to whimper and buck his hips backwards, wanting more. His lips twitched, “You like that?”He asked, as he rubbed the mans ass, and then spanked him harder and harder. 

“Yessssss.”Eddie moaned, bucking backwards. “I love your hands, but I need your dick daddy, please.”He whined. 

Richie smirked, stroking his hole teasingly which caused the other male to make a needy sound, he then slapped his ass hard once again. “Soon baby, I promise.”He whispered, massaging the males ass. He then slapped his hand hard on the males tight hole, causing him to shriek, bucking backwards again.  
“Ah fuck, I can't wait to fuck your tight little cock hungry ass.”He moaned, as he slapped the males ass one last time. 

Eddie whimpered, “PLEASEEEE DADDY! PLEASE FUCK ME!”He cried, grinding his ass backwards. “I hurt so badly, I need to cum.”He begged. 

Richie knew that his roommate was serious this time, and rubbed his asscheeks lovingly. Richie quickly opened his condom on, rolled it down his length, he then smeared it with enough lube all over. He smeared extra lube onto his fingers because he didn't want to hurt the other male. He slipped three fingers inside at once, smearing the lube inside of him, smirking when he heard Eddie moan. 

“Fuck me Daddy, please.”Eddie moaned, bucking his hips, tightening his ass around the fingers inside of his ass. 

Richie finger fucked him for a minute, then pulled his fingers out. Eddie didn't need to be prepared after all, because he was already loose enough. “Alright baby, Daddies going to fuck you now.”He said, trying to reassure him. Richie then moved closer to the man, guiding his dick against his hole, he rubbed the mushroom tip teasingly, smirking when he heard him moan. He entered him slowly at first, not wanting to hurt him. 

The older male groaned when he bottomed out. He then pulled hit dick out of the males ass, slamming it inside of him hard, causing the man he was fucking to screaming pleasure. “You like that baby, you like daddies big cock fucking into your tight, needy little ass?”He asked, as he slammed his dick back inside of the male, causing them both to groan in pleasure. 

Eddie whimpered, bucking his hips backwards, “Yes, fuck me harder, please!”He whined. 

Richie held onto the males ass and did just as he asked of him, he started pounding Eddies ass hard and fast, enjoying Eddies whimperers and muffled screams. The more sounds he heard the more it urged him to go faster. Richie pulled his dick out of the mans ass, which caused him to let out a loud needy whine. Trashmouth chuckled at that, spanking the cute boys ass once more. “Alright baby, roll over and spread your legs for me.”

Eddie quickly did as he asked, rolling over and spreading his legs, so that Richie could move between them. His brown eyes glanced into Richies, as he wrapped his legs tightly around the mans. 

Richie lowered his hand between their bodies, grabbing Eddies dick, smirking when he moaned at the contact, he then pulled the cock ring off of him, placing it next to his pillow. “You have my permission to cum whenever you want now, alright? But even after you cum, I am going to continue fucking your tight ass until I cum.”He warned. 

Then before Eddie could reply he slammed his cock back inside the tightness, causing them both to moan. Richie picked up his pace, fast and hard, as he fucked the shorter whimpering mess. Richie lowered his hand to wrap his hand tightly around Eddies dick, he stroked him hard once, twice, three times before he came hard and fast, screaming Richies name, moaning loudly, spraying loads and loads of cum between their bodies. Richie groaned when his tight asshole tightened around his dick. He moaned, pulling out of the man and then slamming back into him. 

He held his hips tightly, as he continued to drill his cock in and out of the whimpering man who was riding out his orgasm, until he finally cummed hard, shooting his cum inside of the condom. Richie continued fucking him hard and, fast riding his own orgasm out, moaning in pleasure. Once both of their orgasms were rode out, he stilled his hips, collapsing on the male, leaving his cock inside of him, groaning when his dick was clenched tightly once again. 

Both males took deep breaths, trying to calm their racing hearts down. 

“Holy fucking fuck.”Richie moaned. 

“That was amazing.”Eddie admitted, blushing with a smile. 

Richie chuckled, “You can play with yourself on my bed anytime you want Darling, as long as you remember that its my bed, and if you get action on my bed, so do I, and if you fuck yourself with me not here, once again you will get punished, baby boy.”He smirked.

Eddie beamed at that, “Yes daddy.”

 

The End.


	2. Richie takes his frustration out on Eddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Richie has an awful day, so awful that he is in so much pain and livid and the only other person around to take his anger out on is Eddie? Well he ends up hurting the one person, that probably honestly cares about him the most, the one person he truly doesn't want to hurt. What happens when Eddie is fed up from Richie acting like an asshole towards him and hurting him? Does he just take it like a bitch or does he give it right back? (Warning Richies a real asshole in this chapter, but sometimes when you are hurting you aren't thinking in your right mind frame and you end up hurting people.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for any mistakes!) So this is honestly one of my favorite stories that I've written and I been debating on turning my one shot into a chaptered story and finally decided 'what the fuck', let's do it!

Richie had stormed into his dorm room after having an awful day. He slammed the door shut, which caused his roommate who was studying to jump startled. The male at the desk spun around to glance at him, frowning at how upset and sad the man looked. His roommate was so angry that he started to pace in their tiny room, tugging his hair hard, mumbling to himself. Eddie kept silent because for one they haven't spoken in two weeks or so because the last time they did Richie hurt him, but also his room mate was worrying him. He has never seen him this angry before, not even when he insulted him and made him feel like a whore that one week. He bit his lip debating saying something, because he didn't want the boy to hurt himself. 

Eventually Richie couldn't take the worried and suspicious glances he was getting from Eddie, so he forgot for the time being that they weren't on speaking terms, and had admitted that he was having an awful day. Richie started out by saying that he got locked out of an important class because he overslept that morning and was late to class which he missed his chance to take an important test that he needed to take. He was late getting to the classroom and the door was locked and after knocking on the door and asking his professor to give him another chance, he had gotten ignored. Richie then told the male who hasn't said one word to him yet (not that he wasn't expecting him to talk), that he had gotten fired from one of his day jobs that day, because he was so angry for missing his test that morning. Sure Richie had hated that fucking job and wanted to end up eventually quitting, but that wasn't the point! It sucks getting fired. Richie needed the money. Thankfully he had another job and would end up applying for a second job soon. 

The young male then admitted to getting a phone call that upset him even more, which he had ended up having a large fight with his alcoholic parents, who had only called him to beg for money. Money that he did not have, seeing as he was a college student. Richie was so angry that they haven’t talked in months and the first time his mom decided to contact him was only for money for her booze. She didn't even say hi or ask how he was, ask how is college life was and if he was passing his classes, and without telling Eddie, that fucking hurt his feelings. So he made his mother cry. Would it have hurt his parents to ask their only child how the fuck he was? 

His father then grabbed the phone from her and started yelling at him because he made his mother cry. He yelled at his father back and basically told them both to fuck off, and his parents that he knew they have never given a shit about him, so why should he care if his mother was crying just because he won't give them money for alcohol, when they haven't once helped provide food for him in college when he needed it? Father and son screamed at each other for several more minutes, saying nasty things, which may or may not have made Richie cry, because who wants to be hated by their parents so much? The one thing that someone his age wants is for their parents to love, support and accept them and he doesn't have any of that. Richie ended up hanging up on his father before he could finish yelling at him 

Richie then ended his ranting about his parents, and even though the boy was still silent and just sitting there with a frown on his face. Richie knew that this was probably the last thing the boy would want to hear, but he had ended up telling Eddie that his girlfriend just fucking dumped him publicly, that she was sitting in another dudes lap, who was fondling her breasts right in front of him. She dumped him while kissing the new guy after every other word, not once looking at the tall lanky male. The bitch had admitted that she only begged him to give her another chance those couple weeks ago, only because she knew that she was planning on using him and hurting him. He was a game to her. She had told him that he was a fag and she was simply trying to convert him to only liking pussy. Her pussy in fact. That she had him so busy with her cunt all of these past weeks, that she was trying so hard to get him to love it and want to keep it, the bitch was then going to dump him after he became obsessed with it. Thankfully he never did or that would have been embarrassed. 

And while she knew he technically did love her pussy, (because what male who loved vagina wouldn't?), but she knew that her pussy (or any pussy) wasn't enough to satisfy him, not when he craved fucking, pretty male asses so much more. Especially certain pretty boys that he lived with, but Richie didn't say that to Eddie. Richie may not have loved her, but that still had fucking hurt him. Getting used like that hurts people, and he was so fucking angry that she would have done that!

Richie stalled from his ranting about being dumped when he saw it. It happened so fast, as fast as a blink of an eye, and was gone a second or two later, but he saw it and it fucking angered him. He happened to be glancing at Eddie at that moment while he had taken a deep breath because the male was so fucking quiet he wanted to make sure he was still paying attention, and when right after he just got done telling his roommate the most fucked up way that his girlfriend had dumped and hurt him, the other male grinned. It was a happy grin. Eddie must have realized what he had just done, because he tried to fix his mistake, he stopped smiling right away, but he wasn’t fast enough. Richie fucking saw it!

Richie stormed over to the other male, who was sitting at his desk, hunched over a notebook and a book, that he was most likely studying before he had gotten interrupted. His roommates wide, nervous eyes were trained on his assignment, and he knew that was an act and that he wasn’t really reading anything. When Richie leaned down towards him, he saw Eddies reaction. The hair on the back of his neck raised, the man grew goosebumps, he gasped startled, and he closed his eyes in fright, while taking a deep breathe. Something that would have normally made Richie feel awful about, because he never wanted to scare the smaller male, Eddie was so much smaller then him after all, but he was so fucking angry he wasn’t thinking straight. 

“Does me getting dumped and hurt amuse you, Kaspbrak?”Richie roared, placing his hands on the back of his roommates desk chair, watching him jump with fright. The livid male spun the chair around to see a very terrified face. A face that he had never wanted to ever fucking see frightened, especially because of him, but he wasn't in his right mind. 

Eddie squeaked, shivered slightly, biting his lip hard enough to bleed, eyes closed tightly, whimpering, ”No. No it doesn’t amuse me. Nothing about this is amusing.”

Richie spat, “Does it fucking make you happy, Eddie? I hurt you right, all those weeks ago? I must have truly hurt you badly, if you haven't spoken to me since that night. I humiliated you that night and you felt used, so you are sitting here, secretly thrilled that karma finally fucking came for me in such a shitty way, right? Aren’t you?” 

“NO!”Eddie spat, taking a few deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart. “I promise, Richie.”He whispered, with another whimper. The frightened male lied and the man behind him knew it. 

“Stop fucking lying to me, Kaspbrak!”Richie yelled, slapping Eddies desk hard, which caused the other male to jump in fright and whimper again, closing his eyes tightly. “Don’t forget that I know all of your reactions towards me, whether it’s from anger to excitement to fucking lust and now to terror! I know you, Eddie! I can tell when your lying to me and you're fucking lying right now! You don’t feel bad at all that I’m hurting right now, admit it! Open up your pretty eyes, look into mine, and grow some fucking balls and admit it!”Richie yelled, backing away from him slightly. 

Eddie breathed deeply once more, then opened up his eyes, glancing into the other males brown ones and finally seeing the wild look in his room mates face, which didn't surprise him one bit seeing as how much of an asshole he was being right now. Even though Eddie was scared shitless and knew that Richie could hurt him, that he could actually probably snap his body in half if he truly wanted to, he found the courage to stand up for himself. Because at the end of the day Eddie knew that he didn't deserve this nasty treatment. The short man stood up from his seat, walking closer to Richie and glaring at the taller man, with his hands on his hips. Thankfully Richie has finally stopped screaming at him, because he has some things he needs to say and he honestly doesn't care how mean that are going to come out as. Maybe he'll regret everything later, but right now he is pissed. 

“You know what Tozier? Yes, maybe I am happy that you got dumped! But I’m not happy that you got fucking hurt, nor am I happy that she played games with your heart and made out with some other guy in front of you. That was a cruel thing of her to do. I’m not that much of a fucking asshole to be happy that you got hurt, just because you hurt my feelings and I didn’t get what I fucking want, what I've......”Eddie cut himself off, refusing to finish that sentence.

Eddie shook his head, sighing, ignoring Richies confused frown at that, he wasn't stupid, he was sure that the other male had finished his sentence in his head for him. 'What i've wanted for a long fucking time.' Eddie was being obvious and he knew it, he always wore his feelings on his sleeve and he knew it, fuck Richie knew it too. “Look I realize that we aren't friends Richie, that we never were and most likely won't ever be friends. Yes I realize that we have only had sex once, only because I was being a creeper that night and you felt the need to punish me, and that I was just a one night stand for you, believe me you've made that perfectly clear to me by now! But I figured that you would have still known me enough by now, to know that I am not like that, seeing as we have been dorm mates for quite awhile now. I'm a nice person, with a good heart. I'm not a fucking monster.”

Eddie took a deep breath, “Oh and speaking of the other week, about what you said to me, believe me, I’m not that desperate of a fucking whore, like you assumed that I am. If I was truly a whore, wouldn't I be whoring myself around to all of the males in college? I certainly wouldn't be wasting my time with some Dick who doesn't fucking want me.” He spat angrily, and then took another deep breath, trying to calm down. “I actually wouldn't be standing right here yelling at you for being an asshole to me for no reason, I would be spread over someones desk right now. Hell maybe even a professor!”He dryly chuckled, even though he wasn't amused at all. Seeing as Richie was being unnaturally quite right now, allowing him to speak his mind and take everything in, Eddie continued talking, because this was probably the only chance he would ever get and he was going to fucking take it. Besides his courage won't last long and he knew it. 

“The reason why I smiled after hearing that you got dumped, was because I know as well as you do, that you never should have gotten back together with her! And yes, maybe hearing that you got dumped, made me happy for another selfish fucking reason, that I won’t embarrass myself to admit and stroke your ego, even though it’s fucking obvious. If you had a brain and stopped for a minute to think on why I truly would have smiled, after hearing that god fucking awful story, then maybe you would have been clued in on my reasoning for smiling. You say you know me, Rich? Do you know me? Really? I don't think that you know me at all. Because you can't honestly know me that well, if you come charging at me like a fucking bull that belongs in an asylum house, demanding answers from me just because I smiled for a split second! If you knew me that well, you would have known the exact reasoning on why I was smiling and we wouldn't be standing here arguing, saying such hurtful things that we can't take back! !”He spat, feeling his eyes tear up and ignoring them. 

“I also remember how that fucking bitch treated you in the past. She is a nasty human being and to be perfectly honest here, she doesn’t fucking deserve you Richie! You may be an asshole, but you can do so much better! Whether you get with a sweet girl or a nice boy, that will treat you right. “But come on Rich, anyone would be better for you than her, because lets be honest here, she treated you like garbage! Why can’t you see that?” Eddie asked, frowning, “And no, I’m not speaking about myself. Because frankly right now, I'm not sure if you even deserve me anymore, because you can be such a fucking bastard, and that makes me sad, because I pretty much would have done anything for you Richie.”Eddie admitted, turning back towards his desk. “Anything.”He whispered. 

Eddie felt a few tears slip down his cheeks, as he packed up all of his books and stuffed everything in his backpack. He grabbed his keys, wallet and swung his bag on his back, then walked past a silent, in shock Richie, towards the door. Eddie placed his hand on top of the handle, without glancing at the taller man, he twisted the door knob. “I’m going to go study for awhile. Then maybe I’ll go to the bar, get fucking smashed and go home with a hot older man or two, like the fucking, dirty little whore that I am! Don’t wait up!”Eddie spat.

If he turned around he would have seen Richie wince and frown, at his last comment. Eddie didn’t though, he stepped out of the room, barely hearing Richie whisper that he was sorry, which the smaller man ignored. “If you know what’s good for you Tozier, you won’t follow me.”Eddie growled, and slammed the door, storming away with more tears in his eyes that were threatening to break loose. Eddie knew that he was running away once again, but he didn't care. He had to get away from his room, from Richie. He needed to breath! If only Eddie knew that Richie had started crying the second he left, maybe he wouldn’t have left. Maybe the ‘baby boy’ in Eddie would have felt awful for yelling back at Richie, making him quickly apologize, begging for forgiveness on his knees, and tried his best to comfort him, like the good boy that he truly wanted to be. But that good boy was blinded, by his tears and from all of his pain, pain that Richie continues to throw at him. Pain that he honestly can't take anymore. 

Eddie knew that he wasn’t going to go get drunk and fuck a random man tonight, he wasn’t like that, and he only wanted to be in one persons bed, and to be fucked by that one man, and he hoped that his roommate truly knew that. He had only said those things because he was angry. Eddie wasn’t out searching for another Daddy, because now that Richie was single again, he had hoped that the man would take that position in his life, because he craved it so badly. Ever since that night he was desperate for it. For more. Even now after they both just had a nasty, fucked up fight. So Richie being single again, was why he had truly smiled, and his smile had caused a huge fight. He would do anything to have taken that smile back, but he couldn't. Whats done, was done and Eddie made Richies bad night, even more awful and that ended up making him feel awful for yelling at him.

Both of the boys will never know that at that same exact moment they both thought, ‘Why the fuck did I do that? I'm so sorry.’

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later on in their dorm room, when Eddie had came back after being away for awhile, because he needed to be alone and to calm down. So after a couple of coffees and lots of thinking time, he eventually did calm down, and his guilt came. He felt awful about their fight and was hoping to fix things. He hated where Richie and he left things. Eddie knew that he didn't help make Richies day any better by screaming at him, and while he had some time to think he thought of a way that he thought would be a solution to make Richie feel better. 

The two males stood there starring at each-other on different sides of the room for several minutes in complete silence after Eddie walked in. From the look on Richies face he was shocked that Eddie had came home, and not because he assumed he was out getting fucked by random men, because last time he spent nights away needing space away from him. Eddie glanced around their room, and it was obvious that Richie was still angry, whether it was because of their fight or the other assholes who angered him, he doesn’t know. His side of the dorm was a mess, with papers and books all over the floor that he obviously had thrown. 

Eddie finally had the courage to walk over to the other male, grabbing Richie’s jaw so that the taller male would stay still, which he did because the boy was startled. Eddie rubbed the males cheeks with his thumbs softly, while leaning on his tippy toes to pepper kisses softly, all over his room mates red face, trying to relax him. Red from his anger, not from blushing. So far his actions seemed to be working a little bit, but you could tell that he was still worked up, by the way that he was breathing.

Eddie placed a chaste kiss on Richie’s lips, with his palms on top of the males cheeks. He pulled his face away softly, to glance into the other males shocked, confused brown eyes. Richie had no fucking idea what was going on, nearly two hours ago the two were having a screaming match, and now Eddies acting like nothing happened and is kissing him softly. What did he do to deserve this boy wanting him so much, even after treating him like shit?

“Chee, I’m so sorry that your having an awful day, I’m sorry that all of those bad things happened to you. I should have said that earlier and I apologize for not. You upset me and I won't lie you scared me.”Eddie whispered, against the males lips, and smearing his lips softly against Richie’s cheek. Eddie apologized even though he was secretly happy that Richie had gotten dumped, because he was hurt when Richie got back together with his psycho ex girlfriend, not long after fucking him and that disappointed him. He caressed his hand on the males back, rubbing it in circles. 

“I'm also so sorry for everything that I said. For that smile, it was stupid and it was mean, but it was a reaction that I just couldn't control. Sorry for yelling at you. For saying such nasty things to you, while you were already hurting from having a bad day, I know that not only your ex hurt you, but your parents said some painful things, and I ended up making your day so much worse and I am so fucking sorry. I wish that I could take everything back, but I can't.”

The male soon guided his roommate, who he could tell was still worked up and angry from earlier, towards his bed, pushing him to sit down, he then sat on his lap innocently, without straddling him (even though he desperately wanted to). Eddie took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his nerves for what he was about to do, placing one of his hands on the mans neck. Eddie was having a courageous night and he wouldn't let himself cower away from what he wanted. Eddie told himself that this was the last time, the last fucking time that he was going to try to go for what he wanted and if he got shot down, then fuck it, he wouldn't try anymore and he would move on. 

“How would you like it if your Baby Boy took care of you and helped relieve you of some of your  
frustration, Daddy? I hear that, thats a wonderful way to get rid of stress.”Eddie said, just as softly, threading his fingers through Richies hair gently, massaging his scalp, as he watched for his reaction. He knew calling Richie 'Daddy' and coming on to him again was very risky and daring thing to do, and that he would probably get hurt again, but while he was away that whole time, trying to study (which he got none done by the way), this was the only solution that he could come up with, to try to help calm Richie down. He supposes offering Richie a hard drink would have worked, but then who knows what would have happened after that. Its better that they are both sober. 

Richie had been standing still in shock from the moment that Eddie stopped him from pacing, while grabbing his face, which is a good thing because he fucking wanted to punch the wall! He stood there in silence as his room mate peppered kisses all over his face, forcing him to sit on his bed and climbing into his lap, talking to him in such a sweet and gentle voice, a voice that he has never heard coming from this man in front of him. He was usually so angry, like a feisty firecracker. He had never once seen him so gentle and caring before, and he was actually surprised from the shorter males actions that he was starting to relax. Richie was even more surprised because an hour and a half ago, they both had a huge fight and hurt each-others feelings and Eddie seemed so much calmer now and he was in the process in trying to make Richie feel better, even though he had hurt him. 

So normally if someone had basically offered to fuck him to calm him down, while speaking in a soft tone he would have laughed because dirty words from an angels voice was amusing to him, and he would have immediately agreed in fucking them. Because they didn't matter and he wouldn't have to see them again. But Eddies his roommate and its different with him. So as well as any other day, if Eddie had chosen to call him ‘Daddy’ once again that would have aroused him, after weeks had gone by since the night that he finally got to fuck his roommates sweet ass, after fantasizing about it for such a long time. But he was having a bad night so it didn't arouse him. Which upset him, because hearing Eddie call him 'Daddy' that one night, aroused him far more then it should have. It just sounded so fucking filthy coming out of Eddies pretty mouth. By anyone else calling him that, it probably would have disgusted him. 

So yes he would fucking love to fuck, that sweet ass once again, but he wouldn't allow himself to. Not tonight anyway. Because he was so fucking angry, frustrated, and he didn’t trust himself to not take it out on the other male. Especially after having that steamy fight. That fight was still fresh on his mind and he knew that he would have pounded him furiously and it would end up hurting the boy. He wouldn't ever want that. As much as Richie was dying to get his dick back inside the males tightness, so Eddies ass could squeeze and milk him hard enough to burst, he didn’t want to go too far and hurt him. Eddie didn’t deserve that, after-all. As much fun as Richie had punishing the male last time, he knew that he had no reason to punish the male in his lap this time. Even after Eddie screamed at him, because the taller male knew that he deserved that. 

Richie smiled down at him, ”As amazing as that sounds Love, I’m so livid and I’m not in the mood for sex right now.” 

Eddie couldn’t help but to immediately frown when Richie said no. He pulled his hands away from his black curly hair and neck, and stood back up, not feeling welcome on the mans lap anymore. Eddie eyed him through his lashes, biting his lip, and decided just once more he would try, then asked, “What about a blow job? It might relax you a little bit, so that you will be able to get some sleep tonight. You need your sleep, otherwise you will be up all night long with hateful thoughts on your mind, keeping you from sleep and thats not healthy. We need our sleep.” The shorter male then hesitantly, added, “Plus I know I was such a bad boy and I shouldn't have yelled at you earlier and I feel so bad and want to make it up to you. That whole time when I was gone, all that was on my mind was regret and guilt, and I kept on trying to think up ways to make it up to you.”

Richie groaned loudly, “Oh fuck, how I would hate to turn down a blow job from your perfect, pretty cock sucking lips.”He threaded his fingers through his black curls, so that he didn't trace his fingers around Eddies lips. ”Sorry, I’m going to have to say no to that as well Ed’s.” Richie sighed, watching the younger male open and close his mouth several times, before finally settling on a disappointed rejected frown, glancing down onto the ground.

Eddie was so upset that he didn't realize that Richie had actually just given him a wonderful praise. Normally he would have swooned at the chance to hear a praise. All he heard was yet another fucking 'no'. Eddie honestly didn't think he could take any more of Richies denials. He was done, he honestly couldn't do it anymore. It wasn't fair to him and honestly, he was starting to feel like a desperate whore, like Richie thinks. Plus he couldn't force Richie to want him back. 

Richie frowned as he watched the small framed man grow silent, refusing to look at him and it was obvious that he was upset that Richie was denying him. It took him a few minutes of silence as he regarded the male, reading his facial expressions, to realize just why he was so disappointed. It’s been nearly a month since that wild night, when he found the younger male fucking his needy hungry hole with a vibrator in his bed, which led to Richie having to tease and punishing Eddie so much, until he cried, and then he fucked him roughly. Things changed after that. 

Where Eddie most likely had wished that Richie continued fucking him, the lanky tall man had gotten back with his ex girlfriend, a few days after fucking Eddie without a second thought, after she begged him for another chance. That right there was probably a slap in the other males face and he most likely felt used like some boy toy, even though girlfriend or not, he couldn’t stop thinking about fucking Eddie again ever since that night it happened. Eddie didn't know that though.

It was so hard being the shorter males room mate while he had a girlfriend, he had so many naughty dreams of him after that one amazing night with him. Richie lay back in bed many late nights jacking his dick off, as his eyes watched a sleeping Eddie. Of course it didn't help his arousal when Eddie's mouth was wide open, or if he sighed or moaned in his sleep. Eddie slept with his mouth open a lot and so many times he wanted to storm over to him and shove his cock into his mouth. Thats when he had to close his eyes and take his attention off of the boy. Even though Richie was currently pissed that the bitch dumped him today and hurt him, he knew that he didn’t love her, the male knew that if he yearned to fuck someone else, the whole time he was dating her and fuck if he was honest way longer then that, that they wouldn’t have lasted long anyway. 

It was a stupid fucking mistake and he knew it. Richie knew that the minute that Eddie had the courage to slam him against their bedroom wall and kissed him hard and roughly, with tongue and teeth and need, a couple days after he had gotten back together with his ex, which he had withheld from Eddie because he wasn't sure how to break it to the younger male, because he knew it would have upset him. Richie allowed himself to enjoy the kiss for a few minutes, because he knew it would have been their last kiss and it would have made amazing visualizations while he fucked her or jacked himself off. So after tongue fucking Eddies mouth and squeezing his ass a couple times, hard enough to hear the boys needy whimpers that he loved so fucking much, he knew it was time to stop before he got worked up to much, he was already semi hard. 

After Richie thought he got an amazing picture in his head to lock away to keep forever, he pushed Eddie away like an asshole and yelled at him, telling him that he had a girlfriend and he basically told the other male to stop acting like a ,needy, fucking little whore, which he knew stung Eddie so badly that he ended up sobbing and running out of their room, and he had regretted it. His comment had caused Eddie to stop speaking to him for weeks, Eddie had slept in one of his friends dorm rooms for a week, because he couldn't face Richie. He eventually came back to their room, only to sleep though, and refused to speak to him or even glance in his direction. Not until the one day that he thought that Richie actually had needed him, and to be shoved away yet again. What a surprise. 

With his eyes still glancing at Eddies face, that was now glowing pink from embarrassment from his staring, he also realized that just like most other twinks, that the male standing in front of him craved praise and approval. He was a good boy and offered to help his ‘daddy’ (or the person he desperately wanted to be his daddy) feel better when he knew that he was having a bad night. So he most likely felt, not only disappointed, but also insulted and hurt that he was refused yet again, when he was just trying to help. Eddie didn't have to offer him anything, he didn't even have to be nice to him. Richie keeps on being an asshole towards the younger male and continues to push him away, and yet Eddie is still here trying. Hoping. So he offering anything had to have caused Eddie lots of fucking courage. 

This was the second time that Eddie had to have the courage and grow some balls, in order to come on to him, and it was the second time that Richie had refused, and hurt him. Richie denying Eddie over and over and over a fucking again, had probably made him think that he wasn’t good enough to please him and that Richie didn’t want him, that he was just a one night fuck, so he knew right then that he had to retract his last statement and remove that frown from Eddies face. He didn’t want his roommate to feel unwanted, not anymore. Because that was a fucking lie. Richie wanted him so badly.He always did from the minute he laid eyes on him. 

Richie grabbed the males jaw hard, raising it higher, and when Eddie kept his eyes closed, refusing to look at him, he sighed. “Please look at me, Ed’s.”He said, softly. When the other male hesitantly glanced into his eyes, he looked into Eddies eyes and saw that he has finally lost his hope, and that made him feel awful. He had to change that. To fix everything. Richie rubbed his cheek with his thumb, smiling at the upset boy. 

Richie watched him, and said, “Thank you so much for offering me such amazing ways to calm down Eds, and while my answer is still a no, its not for any reasoning that is running through your mind right now. Its not because I don't want you, nor is it because you aren't good enough to be in my bed again. Its more for the fact that I know that I'd truly hurt you if we had sex tonight, because I am that frustrated and livid, and while I'm sure that you would jump at the chance willingly, it wouldn't feel right to hurt you when you aren't the reason why I am so angry, I'd feel like I am taking advantage of someone that I know wants me badly and I refuse to allow that to happen.”

Richie rubbed the males pink lips, smiling at him, “But, I’ll defiantly take your offer up another night, because it’s honestly truly too good to refuse and I feel like the biggest fucking moron for doing just that.”He joked, chuckling. “I know another way that may help relax me, if you are interested?”He asked.

Eddie glanced into his eyes, and stood there listening to Richies words, allowing him to grab his jaw. He understood what Richie was saying, because it was actually true. As he already told Richie a few times, he would have done 'anything' for Richie, and that means even allowing him to fucking him so hard that it would hurt and he would regret it the next day because he would be in so much pain. Yes he wanted him that badly, it was pathetic. The male grew excited “Yes, I’m definitely interested Richie! I’ll probably do just about anything right now to help you relax and help take things off of your mind.”Eddie admitted, beaming brightly at him, happy to help him. All of his anger from their fight from earlier disappeared. Was he still hurt? Yes. Did he still feel unwanted? Yes. It will take time till he feels wanted again, but this was a start. 

Seeing Eddies excited, happy face, ready to do anything to please him, even after he yelled at the boy and hurt him, had put a smile on his face. Richie truly was an idiot for getting back with his evil ex, when this gorgeous angel wanted him. So right then and there, seeing how eager Eddie was, to not only please him, but to just make him feel better, even if it wasn't sexually, the male decided that he wanted to give this a chance, for real this time. Besides lets be real Eddie Kaspbrak ass was the best fuck that he have ever had, and he was a fool for giving it up the first time. 

If Richie trusted anyone around here to be his room mates 'Daddy', it would only be himself, because there were a lot of assholes out there in the world, that would take things too far and hurt this precious boy on purpose. Males that would have jumped to take his offer and abusing him just to get off, not caring if they hurt the male. The taller male would never do that, certainly not physically, he would only hurt his baby boy, if he felt that he deserved it, but only if he had Eddies permission and most importantly if he knew that it didn't scare the boy. 

Richie placed his hands on the males tan face, lowering his own face to look into the most beautiful chocolate eyes he has ever seen, he kissed him softly. “This may sound stupid, but it may help relax me if you lay down on my bed with me and just simply lay in my arms and kiss me for hours. That’s all for right now, just kissing and exploring each other’s mouths once again..” He stroked Eddies back in circles, with one of his hands, kissing his cheek. “Is that alright, Baby Boy?”He whispered. 

Eddie smiled happily at Richie when he called him 'Baby Boy'. Eddie didn't think that he would ever hear Richie call him that again. ”No, no that doesn’t sound stupid! Not at all. I’d love to, Daddy. It actually sounds quite nice and pleasant.”He kissed his roommate happily. 

“Yeah?”Richie asked, grinning at him when the boy called him Daddy. The lanky male saw how happy that his words made the younger male and he was glad that he could put a smile on his face again. He kissed him softly, and then placed his hand on the males back, guiding him towards his bed. Richie kicked off his shoes, tugging his black belt off, letting it fall to the ground. He then glanced down to check to see if Eddie was wearing any shoes, and when he noticed that he still was he helped removed the males shoes as well. Once he was lying all comfy on his bed, he tugged Eddie on it as well. 

Richie was about to pull Eddie closer to kiss him, when he noticed that the shorter male was acting shy all of a sudden, blushing bright red, biting his lip. Rich was confused to why for a second until he remembered that Eddie hasn’t been in his bed in several weeks, and the boy was probably remembering what happened last time he was in Richie’s bed. This was the first time that Richie personally invited Eddie into his bed and that didn’t seem right at all. He will make sure to invite him more often, with them being dorm-mates things would be easier for things like that.. Plus perhaps another reason he was blushing was because he desperately had wanted to be in his bed for the longest time. 

Richie tugged the male closer to him, kissing his jaw softly. “I promise that you have done nothing wrong this time Eddie, and you aren’t in trouble, so I won’t hurt you tonight. You haven’t angered me today, other people have. I know that I accused you of things and I know that we had that nasty fight, but I was honestly just angry, I wasn't even angry at you and just had taken it all out on you and I apologize for that Love. I'm not upset at anything that you said and I promise you that you won't be punished, because you were just reacting to the hateful things that I said to you. I'm not upset with you at all, I know that I deserved your anger.”He stated, rubbing Eddies back. “And I'm so fucking sorry that I frightened you, I promise you that it'll never happen again, Baby Boy.”

Eddie peeked his eyes open while Richie spoke to him softly. The male listened to every word he said, and felt himself calm down. His cheeks stopped blushing. Richie was trying to comfort him, when Eddie was supposed to be the one comforting him. He made sure to lean into his kisses and his hand at the right moments. 

“Tonight’s all about relaxing. I just honestly want to hold and kiss you tonight. That’s all I’m planning for now, I’m not even planning on removing any clothes tonight. Who knows, maybe I’ll change my mind once we start making out? But no promises.”Richie said, grinning. Plus he honestly didn't think that he deserved to fuck Eddie tonight or get off at all. If anyone got to cum tonight it would be Eddie and Eddie alone. 

Richie stroked Eddies cheek, then apologized, “And I'm so fucking sorry about last time, being an asshole and yelling at you was cruel. I don't think that you are a slut. I know you aren't like that, I know you don't whore around.” 

Eddie glanced at him frowning, “Thank you for apologizing, it honestly means so much to me, because I won't lie you hurt me so fucking badly, and earlier you scared me so much.”He admitted, biting his lip, then added, “And I'm sorry that I threatened to go get drunk and whore around tonight. I was bluffing, I never would have done that. Theres only one person that I would ever whore around with.” Theres his fucking blush again! 

Richie then grabbed Eddies face and gave his lips a gentle kiss for now. “Oh yeah?”He asked. “You can be Daddies little Slut if you want, starting tomorrow.”He smirked, when he saw Eddies eyes glow with excitement. This pretty boy was going to fucking kill him from all of his reactions.

“Do you promise?”Eddie asked, smiling at him.

You see to some people that may be a trick question. Most people would probably think Eddie was asking if Richie promised that they could fuck around tomorrow, but you see as Richie stated earlier he knew Eddie. Richie knows exactly why Eddies smiling so happily at him, asking if he promises and it isn't if they can fuck tomorrow. Because a fuck isn't the only thing Eddie wants from him and Richie knows it. 

Richie grins at him, “Yes Baby Boy, Daddy promises.”He whispered, and then kissed him passionately. After a minute he pulled away, leaving his forehead against the other males, glancing into his eyes. “You are all mine now pretty boy and just a friendly warning, Daddy doesn't share what belongs to him.”He had made his point by grabbing Eddies ass hard, tugging him so that he was lying on top of him, smirking when the boy squeaked. 

“That sounds perfect to me, Daddy.”Eddie said, grinning down at him. “But a fair warning, your Baby Boy doesn't share either.” To prove his point he lowered his face and gave Richie a hungry kiss, slipping his tongue inside of the mans mouth, wiggling his hips to get comfortable in his new position.

Richie kissed Eddie back just as hungrily, gripping onto the males wiggling hips hard, groaning, pulling back from their kiss. “You are going to be the death of me, Baby boy.”He shot the male on top of him a glare.

Eddie gave him a cheekily grin, “Oops sorry! Not relaxing enough for you?”He snickered, burying his face into the mans neck, inhaling his scent as he kissed it, grinning as Richie mumbled that he wasn't sorry. The two did end up kissing for over an hour and they both helped each other relax, and they fell asleep peacefully in each others arms. 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Funny story, the second half of this chapter I wrote first, I originally wanted it to be all peaceful and happy, and then later on I decided that it would have been more interesting if the boys had a huge fight, so I then later on wrote the first part. Hope that you enjoy! I'm really proud of this chapter! Let me know what you think! Thanks so much in advance!)

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love some reviews! (Nice) Feedback cures my writers block and I honestly get it a lot. So if you like my stories enough to bookmark and kudos it, drop some encouragement to keep me writing. The more encouragement I get, the more I write. Because honestly I don't care for Kudo's, its just not the same to me. I'm sure that all of you authors that I read your stories daily, have noticed that I /never/ give you any kudos and that's for that same reason.


End file.
